The invention relates generally to a sensor system for detecting obstacles on a runway. Further, the invention relates to an airborne radar or other airborne sensor system which is capable of detecting obstacles on a runway when an aircraft is in a landing mode or in a taxi mode. More particularly, the invention relates to an airborne radar or other airborne sensor system that is capable of detecting obstacles within a defined region which is representative of the runway, the defined region being retrieved from a runway database.
In conventional runway obstacle detection systems, land based radar systems are used to detect runway obstacles. In another conventional runway obstacle detection system, objects which may enter a runway, such as baggage carts, runway tugs, other aircraft, emergency vehicles, maintenance vehicles, etc., may carry transponders which provide location information such as generated from a GPS receiver. The transponders may relay information to a central control system which determines whether the object is on the runway. Such a system requires that all objects which would potentially incur the runway space would be tagged with a transponder and all transponders remain functioning properly. In many situations, such as in underdeveloped areas, for example, in third world countries, or small airports and the like, there may not be sufficient infrastructure to support tagging each cart with a transponder and having an appropriate central control system. Further, if the sensor system were airborne, the sensor system would typically focus on an area which is much larger than the runway itself. In such a case, too much information is relayed back to the pilot and the pilot must attempt to filter the information to determine whether there is an obstacle on the runway or whether the object may be off the runway, or whatever is detected is something of another nature.
Also, conventionally runway alerting and annunciation systems may be used as the pilot interface. However, such systems may be disadvantageous as alerts by the system are called out aurally to the pilot. Such aural warnings may be distracting amongst the other chatter and alarms which pervade the cockpit.
Accordingly, there is a need for an airborne obstacle detection system in which the location of the runway perimeter is retrieved from a database having runway location information stored therein. The database information that is retrieved is then used to form a polygon which defines the shape of the runway and detection of obstacles within the polygon are then communicated to the pilot. Accordingly, there is also a need for a radar system that allows the aircraft to operate autonomously in the U.S. and worldwide at any airport whether the airport being a minor airport or a major airport or whether the airport is in the U.S. or in any country. Further, there is a need for a runway obstacle detection system in which aural warnings are not required and may utilize the quiet and dark paradigm.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.